


Hostage Situation

by orphan_account



Category: McCree - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), Widowmaker - Fandom, jesse mccree - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Smut, Widowmaker, jesse mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: McCree is sent out to bring in widowmaker but he can’t resist her..
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hostage Situation

He looked at the sleeping figure in chains on the floor.  
The widowmaker.  
Talon’s most dangerous assassin.  
He had been sent on a mission to bring her in as she had been causing too much trouble by killing peaceful omnics. And after all she was Talon’s deadliest asset, bringing her in would be severe blow.  
As the cowboy looked down at the former ballerina now turned sniper he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. In her former life he knew she had been quite a sight.  
She still was, but these days no one looked at her long enough to be able to admire her.  
He took this opportunity now having stunned her due to his new sleuth suit and training.  
Plus she had been alone.  
It was easier to get the drop on one line spider.  
Looking down at her, he admired her shapely hour glass figure made all the more sensual by her skin tight suit, particularly in the ass region.  
Her breasts were also shapely and taut, nearly spilling out of her suit given all the cleavage.  
Her long dark purple ponytail curved down her back and her face seemed delicate yet there was an edge to it that oozed sex appeal.  
And she was blue.  
Everyone knew why, it was due to her covert training that slowed her heart. It made her look ethereal and other worldly.  
There was no one like her.  
And fuckk... he felt himself getting hard.  
They should have sent another man on this mission, he thought, one that was stronger willed.  
God, he’d give anything to see her out of that suit.  
While he was contemplating this, she began to stir.  
Then suddenly realizing she had been captured she jerked awake.  
“So they sent the cowboy after me,” she sneered, smirking.  
God, he had forgotten how much hotter she was awake. Her eyes were yellow like a cat.  
“They did. Sorry sweetheart. I gotta bring you in,” he responded, his voice a little to sultry but he would blame that on his southern charm and not the minx in front of him, or at least that’s what he tried to convince himself.  
“You got to?” She teased. Then looking down and noticing the bulge in his pants bit her lip. “You have something for me?”  
Blood soared to that region in his pants and it hurt even more.  
Was she toying with him?  
Most likely but her pupils were also dilated.  
He cleared his throat as she stood up.  
The chains were around her hands and feet but didn’t prevent her from standing.  
“You know I’ve always had a thing for cowboys,” she purred.  
This was too much.  
He tried not to ogle at her shapely body but it was so difficult and she knew that.  
She oozed sexual appeal, even the way she stood screamed “slam me up a wall.”  
And he did just that, pressing her face into the wall of the abandoned French alley they were in.  
“Don’t sass me,” he said fiercely, “I’m bringing you in and that’s final.”  
However, she was grinding her shapely ass up against his hard on and it took everything in him not to moan.  
She was chained..  
if he wanted to have his way with her he could..  
she began to moan while rubbing up against him.  
“That tears it,” he said,” you’re coming out of this thing,” he said and with one hand pushing her back against the wall, he used the other to rip her flimsy tight suit in half.  
It was but rags now barely gripping onto her body.  
But her pussy was revealed.  
“Shoulda known a slut like you would wear no underwear,” he said.  
“But I’m sure it makes your job a whole lot easier now doesn’t it, cowboy?” She said.  
It sure did.  
It looked like a forbidden flower, so blue with a hint of pink the farther down it went.  
It looked so prim and tight but he was sure many men and probably women had had their chance with her.  
She was a sensual being and she didn’t have a shortage of willing partners.  
He undid his belt and unzipped his pants, revealing his huge erection.  
Teasingly, he let it rest atop her shapely ass.  
He heard her sharp little intake of breath.  
“You know I’ve always liked you, McCree,” she teased.  
And maybe she did in her way.  
There had been times she could have ended his life and she had missed her mark.  
And one thing about the widowmaker, she never missed.  
For a moment he thought he shouldn’t, this was so wrong.  
He was supposed to bring her in and more over they were enemies.  
But he couldn’t think straight in this position.  
He didn’t want to think anymore.  
He wanted to feel.  
And with that he slid his cock in her deep blue pussy.  
And holy fuckk, he thought.  
Fuck Talon, fuck overwatch, fuck it all.. she felt divine.  
She was incredibly wet and as he thrusted in her he could feel every little detail and ridge.  
And she was moaning, sweet hot little moans.  
“You’re so warm,” she purred genuinely.  
She was enjoying this, and why wouldn’t she?  
A woman like her was made to be fucked.  
He began to thrust harder the sight of his cock going in and out of her blue pussy rendering him feral.  
“Harder, harder,” she was whimpering.  
He needed to see her face twisting in pleasuring.  
He took his cock out of her for a moment, pre-cum dripping at the tip, and he spun her around so she was facing him, her cuffed hands were at her sides.  
She looked even more sexually appetizing.  
Her face was flushed with a subtle hint of color.  
Those eye cat eyes were dilated and she was biting her lip.  
“This is coming all the way off,” he said and ripped at the remains of her suit even more so her breasts were fully revealed.  
They were so ample and plump they would make perfect pillows for him to stick his.......  
They would get to that later, he thought.  
He slid back in her and soaked for a second.  
“Mmmmmm,” she purred.  
They stared into each other’s eyes and she bit her lip.  
She was the most sensual woman he had been with, hands down.  
Some women were beautiful, but she possessed all the qualities that made a man wild, she ticked into his primal wants.  
All he wanted to do was lay his hot seed in her all day and night.  
They were so close.. he could feel her breath on his face as she panted.  
“What’s wrong cowboy? Scared of a Widow’s kiss?” she flirted, then licked her lips while looking at him expectantly.  
No sooner had she done that and his lips were on hers. Her mouth opened under his as they made out, tongues connecting.  
He now began to thrust in her with full force and she moaned into his mouth.  
“Fuck! What are you doing to me?” He whispered as they came up for air.  
She was driving him insane.  
He thrusted as hard as he could now and she began to moan so much she sounded as if she had the hiccups.  
Her tits were bouncing up and down and he knew he knew they were both close.  
“Fuck, you’re mine,” he groaned.  
He didn’t know what he was saying it for. They had no emotional attachment to each other but the way her body moved in pleasure she was his tonight.  
Faster and faster they went and he could tell she was reaching her peak and so was she..  
“I’m gonna drop my load in you, doll. Whether you like it or not,” he said.  
She cried out at that whether in pleasure or in protest he didn’t know but it was too late.  
He could feel all his fluid flooding her insides as hers rushed to meet him.  
“Oh god,” she whispered.  
They both collapsed against the ground as they finished.  
She was still in chains and tried to clean her.  
They both knew she couldn’t take her back like this.. it was obvious they had done the deed.  
“Take me to my parlor and we can wash off together, cowboy,” she whispered.  
He knew he couldn’t resist.  
He picked her up still chained and followed the directions to her secret loft in these parts.. his cock already itching for more.


End file.
